


A glitch in time

by midnightbaby98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Teleportation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting online and falling for each other, Dirk plans a way they can finally meet face to face. But, will everything go as expected when they meet, and will Dirk's machine work?</p><p>//A short story written for the amazing LK to cheer her up and get her through a mountain of work //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PillowDweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowDweller/gifts).



The blonde male pulled his shades on as he rolled over, waking up as the dawn streamed through his curtains. Stepping over half finished robotics projects he clambered out of bed, stretching a little, before turning back to tinker with one of the confusing items on his desk. 

Wiping oil onto his pants at the sound of a new message from his laptop, Dirk span around in his chair to face bleeping device. His lips spread into a smile as he checked who was messaging him, his boyfriend, Jake English or ‘golgothasTerror.

The pair had got taking on an online forum around a year ago and had clicked almost instantly. Since then they’d grown closer and closer until the other and finally asked Dirk out. He’d said yes. 

They’d been dating for a few months now and desperately wanted to meet up, something they’d begun working on, trying to figure out a way it was possible. Eventually they’d come up with a device that could transport Dirk over to the island and Jake. Once dirk was over there he could build a second for the brunette. 

Soon the blonde was caught up in working on his newest project, drafting designs and tinkering with the main body. Eventually his stomach rumbled and he stilled his work to go and grab some pop tarts and Orange Juice. He flopped down on the stained sofa and flicked the TV on to watch his favourite show (Which totally wasn’t a cartoon about ponies) and munch on his breakfast. 

Weeks later it was finally finished, and he'd duplicated all the parts. He sent a final message on his laptop to inform Jake that he was on his way before that too got packed away. Stepping onto the metal disk he typed in the co-ordinates and held onto the box containing both parts and a suitcase, which might have contained more parts as well as clothes. Pressing enter on the keypad he prayed his device would work as he listened to the hum surround him.

A few moments later he felt himself land. The change in surroundings was a shock but he'd been prepared. Taking a breath to focus his mind he adjusted his grip on the suitcase as skimmed his eyes over his surroundings, hoping Jake was close by. A grin spread across his lips as he spied a figure a short distance away. "JAKE!" He called as he ran over, grinning. 

However as Jake turned he knew something had gone wrong. The dark haired male was older then he'd expected, much older. A small girl with large circular glasses clutched his hand, "Who 'dat g'ampa?" she asked as dirk walked over.  
The older man's eyes lit up as he saw the figure stood on the beach a few meters away, someone he hadn’t seen or heard from in a long time. A smile spread over his face, "A very old friend... "


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk just stared open mouthed, “Jake?” he finally forced the question past his lips. “ I’m so confused…” The brunette stepped closer the small girl walking with him. “Your machine worked Dirk… Almost.” He took a deep breath “You sent me a message to say you were on your way correct?” The older man spoke simply, the energy and quirk that Dirk was used to was gone. Jake took a deep breath as Dirk responded “Yea…”

“Well I received that message, Almost seventy years ago…” Jake sighed softly “I waited for over a year until I had to assume that the worst had happened and that your invention had failed… and taken you with it.” He sat down on the soft sand, patting the space beside him for Dirk, “I never stopped loving you though, even though I eventually got on with my life I never found anyone else. Young jade here is adopted” 

Dirk slowly reached over and took his hand “I’m here now…Even if I am late, so we know it works” he smiled weakly “I can just go back and find you in the past and then it’ll all be okay” he murmured, even though he knew that couldn’t happen, just as Jake did, however the brunette was the only one able to say it. “We both know you can’t Dirk, If you go I wont see you again, You never turned up in the past. This is the first time I’ve seen you in seventy years. I’m old now, I know that but please. Let me spend one day with you?” he spoke softly “I’m not going to live much longer, I’ll be eighty six soon and I’m not as nimble as I used to be, The Island will get me sooner or later…” 

Dirk chuckled weakly as he squeezed Jake’s hand “Don’t say that, You’ll outlive me, you’re Jake English and nothing will stop you. Of course I’ll stay, I’ll stay till I have nothing left to stay for”

The pair stood up, Jade skipping a head, as they made their way back to the house. As they walked Dirk felt Jake’s hand brush against his own, the blonde’s lips curled into a soft smile as he entwined their fingers together. “I still love you, even if you’re different now.” He murmured, pressing a cheek to Jake’s cheek as they arrived at the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Days pass as Dirk eventually becomes part of every day life on the island; he modified his transport system for use around the large house and helped Jake care for Jade, despite knowing less about child care than the explorer.

As the years passed and Jake grew older, Dirk never left his side, creating new inventions to help around the house so he could spend longer by Jake’s side. The older male’s eyes would light up when either Jade or Dirk walked into the room, but as Jade began to get older she was off having adventures of her own, leaving the pair alone. 

As the explorer’s eyesight got worse Dirk would read with him, tell him about his adventures from the hundreds of log books that he’d kept over the years as Jake began to grow forgetful. It broke the blonde’s heart to see him like this, a shell of the man he was, but he’d promised to stay and so he would, until there was nothing left for him to stay for.

Shortly before Jades twelfth birthday, the inevitable occurred. The previous night Jake had insisted Dirk stayed with him, and so he had, holding the other in his arms until they both fell asleep. As the blonde woke he began to carefully untangle himself from the other before he stilled, heart lurching. “Jake…?” he whispered, shaking him softly despite the fact he wasn’t breathing “Come on Jake… Time to wake up… One more day? One more adventure Jake?” He was practically begging the other as he began to sob, holding the explorer’s body close “Please Jake… Give me a reason to stay”

Months passed as Dirk helped Jade uphold the explorer’s wishes, continuing family custom and preserving the body. He stayed with her for half a year as they grieved before one night, he simply disappeared. 

Unknown by anyone else Dirk had built another transporter, ready for a one way trip the device would take him back home, he knew there could be mistakes again but the window of error was small. It wouldn’t be out by more than ten years this time. 

The blonde sighed softly as he arrived back in his room, suitcase in hand. A quick glance at the clock beside his bed told him his calculations had been wrong once again, it was seventy years since he’d last been in the room. He knew that his past self would have just arrived with Jake. He knew he couldn’t contact them. 

However there was one thing he could do. He could honour his memory, and use what Jake had taught him. A few weeks later he’d found a way to do it. The local orphanage was looking for someone to adopt a young tot, a blonde boy called Dave.


End file.
